Blitzivan X Touhou Project
El Kadsre|language = Japanese English}}Blitzivan X Touhou Project (ブリッツィバンX東方プロジェクト Burittsu~iban X Tōhō Purojekuto) is a 2009 made-for-TV animated film between the Touhou Project video game series by Bandai Namco Entertainment and Drillimation Studios and the Blitzivan film series by El TV Kadsre Films and Silver Bullet Pictures. The film is written and directed by Jun'ya Ohta and Max Axis. Set in an alternate universe, the film follows Blitzivan as he, after getting transported via a portal with the villain Dai Kaiser, teams up with Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame to take the fight against Dai Kaiser in Gensokyo. The film was released on TV on August 2009, to coincide with the release of Touhou 17: Wily Beast and Weakest Creature, and was released on home video a month later, though it was released theatrically in other countries. Blurb Strap on your transformation devices and prepare your danmakus! From the creator who brought you the Touhou Project series and the director of the Blitzivan series comes a new adventure that'll prove any maiden that the bot from the 21st century is more than meets the eye! In Blitzivan's universe, he's been tracking down a new enemy known as Dai Kaiser, to which when the two where fighting, Blitzivan accidentally activates Dai Kaiser's dimension-hopping machine, both of them were accidentally sent in Gensokyo! From there, he meets Gensokyo's heroines Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame while Dai Kaiser teams up with Remilia Scarlet for their potential schemes. Now, Gensokyo will face its biggest threat yet, and the only way to stop it is two maidens and a bot from the 21st century. But will they succeed? Plot Blitzivan has been tracking down an enemy known as Dai Kaiser for stealing small amounts of energy capsules from a power plant. Once Dai Kaiser places all the energy capsules in his dimension-traveling machine, Blitzivan pins him down, and the two began a fight. During the fight, Blitzivan shoots Dai Kaiser with his arm cannon, but Dai Kaiser dodged it, destroying the machine's controls instead. This unknowingly causes the portal to open, sending both Blitzivan and Dai Kaiser into the portal. In Gensokyo, Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame headed towards the Hakurei Shrine, where they are informed that a strange, new youkai has mysteriously appeared from nowhere. The youkai turned to be none other than Blitzivan himself, who introduces himself to the citizens of Gensokyo. Meanwhile, Dai Kaiser takes refuge in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, where he revives Remilia Scarlet using the Hystron Staff. The two quickly settled an agreement to work together after Dai Kaiser showed his skills to Remilia by creating his own monsters, which were cyborg youkai. At the shrine, Reimu and Marisa asked Blitzivan several questions, to which Blitzivan answered all of them. He explains that he got here when he was facing off against Dai Kaiser who stole small amounts of energy capsules to power up the Dimension Hopper, the machine in which he and Dai Kaiser warped out of. Blitzivan suspects that Dai Kaiser plans to ally with the other evil forces in this world in order to steal countless of energy for potential schemes. After that, Blitzivan answered again that his sole purpose in life is to save and protect people, no matter where he is. The next day, the trio where suddenly woke up by Aya Shameimaru, who told them that youkai were attacking the village. The trio leaped into action, but the youkai proved to be far stronger than Reimu and Marisa, forcing Blitzivan to fight them instead. When Marisa asks why where the youkai were stronger than before, Blitzivan rips the skin off one of the dead youkai to reveal cybernetic implants inside them. Much to the surprise of Reimu, Marisa, and the citizens of Gensokyo. Dai Kaiser was furious that Blitzivan knew about the cyborg youkai, so he decided to do the hard way by summoning a 100-feet giant robot and commands it to attack Gensokyo. Remilia, after getting interested from Dai Kaiser, attempts to seduce him a couple of times, but Dai Kaiser declines all of them, due to his somewhat whiny attitude. The trio heads off to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to defeat both Remilia and Dai Kaiser but was interrupted by fighting the 100-feet giant robot and fighting all of the cyborg youkai in the Mansion. In one instance, Reimu used one of Blitzivan's weapons to shoot all of the remaining cyborg youkai, much to the surprise and awe of Blitzivan and Marisa. They soon began to fight both Remilia Scarlet and Dai Kaiser, with Reimu and Marisa handling Remilia, while Blitzivan handled Dai Kaiser. During their fight, an army of cyborg youkai attacked the citizens of Gensokyo, causing the citizens to fend off the cyborg youkai themselves. Both Remilia and Dai Kaiser were defeated when Blitzivan forcefully swallowed a handheld bomb into Dai Kaiser's mouth and pushed him to Remilia. Blitzivan detonated the bomb just in time he was outside the building, killing both Remilia, Dai Kaiser, and destroying the Scarlet Devil Mansion to bits. The cyborg youkai was also defeated when the mainframe supercomputer that they were operated on was destroyed. The citizens of Gensokyo celebrated the defeat of Remilia and Dai Kaiser's forces and the return of Reimu, Marisa, and Blitzivan. In the epilogue, a portal appeared inside the Hakurei Shrine, scaring most of the people inside the shrine, but Blitzivan tells them that it's his gateway to return home and that he must return back to his world as well. Reimu, Marisa, and the rest waved goodbye to Blitzivan, which he responded by promising that he'll return to visit them again. Back in Ivy's Secret Lab, Blitzivan appears from the portal, in which Ivy asks Blitzivan where has he been and what he's been doing there. Blitzivan laughs and tells Ivy that it's gonna be a long, long story. In a post-credits scene, a shadow-like figure can be seen walking away from the ruins of the now destroyed mansion. The figure's eye begins to glow bright red, revealing the figure to be Flandre Scarlet herself. Cast Production Development Shortly after the release of ''Blitzivan: Electric Rampage'', writer Max Axis stated that he is working with a "certain fellow" to write the screenplay for Blitzivan's next film, under the working title of Scarlet Reac-Tron. In February of 2007, Max Axis revealed that the "certain fellow" that he was working with was Touhou Project creator Jun'ya Ohta. Fans quickly speculated that they're working on a crossover between the Blitzivan franchise and the Touhou Project franchise, which Max Axis agreed that it was the screenplay that they're working on. In an interview, Max Axis confessed to Jun'ya Ohta in a QnA convention that he was a fan of the series, and that he was playing most of the games in his spare time when he was writing films. Max Axis revealed that both he and Jun'ya Ohta would be directing the film. When asked why Max Axis would write and direct the film, he said: "If anyone's gonna direct a good Blitzivan film of any kind, it's gonna have to have me, Akira Hisashi, or both of us in it." The idea of having Blitzivan in the Touhou Project franchise wasn't done the first time, however. Back in 2003, he appeared as both a playable character and a mini-boss in Touhou 14: Double Dealing Character, as a way to promote both the game and the upcoming film ''Blitzivan 3: Dark Eclipse''. However, his inclusion in the game was different. He was named BSV-133 and sported a different design, most likely to avoid spoiling the surprise. Casting The original cast from the games returned to reprise their respective roles, while including the cast from the Blitzivan franchise to voice their roles, despite some of the cast having no knowledge of the series whatsoever. Animation Blitzivan X Touhou Project was animated by the animation department of Drillimation Studios, with El TV Kadsre Animation assisting on the background plates and most of the effects of the film. Music The soundtrack was composed by Jun'ya Ohta, in which he composed new tracks as well as remixing existing songs from Touhou and Blitzivan's ''soundtracks. The Houkish electric duo Tennjo Duo Project composed a remix called Bad Tone, which was a mashup of Bad Apple!! and Tone, the song from ''Type Overload. Marketing The film was heavily marketed in Japan, El Kadsre, and Minecraftia, due to the game's popularity in those countries, as well as the Blitzivan franchise due to its connection with the Tokusatsu genre. The film's official trailer appeared at E3 2009 and was released a week later on El TV Kadsre Television's' official VidSapce and Youtube account, where it received over 30 million views. In addition, a prequel manga was released detailing the backstory of Dai Kaiser as well as the manga adaptation of the film, which included more scenes that didn't make it in the film. Much like Drillmation's games, the film's DVD box art is different depending on the region. The North American box art reuses the box art for the Super Nintendo port of Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil but included Blitzivan in the right side. The international variant depicts Reimu, Marisa, and Blitzivan posing on a wormhole background. Release The film was released in August 2009, by the Toho Company in Japan, and El TV Kadsre Television Network in El Kadsre, while Silver Bullet Television handled the international distribution. While Blitzivan X Touhou Project was released on television worldwide. It was released theatrically in some countries such as Minecraftia, Azara, Jetania, Schelipoerys, South Korea, Australia, Philippines, and Hong Kong. Home media Blitzivan X Touhou Project was released on DVD, Blu-ray Disc, and PSP UMD in September 2009. The DVD and Blu-ray release included a new animated short film titled Life is Showtime. In 2017, to commemorate the Blitzivan franchise's 20th anniversary and to commemorate the release of Blitzivan: 20 Years Later, all of the direct-to-video and television films were released in a single pack known as the Ultimate Collection. Reception Blitzivan X Touhou Project received generally positive reviews by critics and fans of the Touhou Project and Blitzivan franchise, praising its story, animation, the cast's performances, and the relationship between the three main characters. Fans ranked Blitzivan X Touhou Project as "one of the few crossover films that somehow worked really well". The film was also a financial success, selling over 120 million copies and grossing over $303 million in its theatrical run. When Susumu Takajima was given his overall thoughts about the film, he stated that "he generally like on how well the dynamic relationship between Reimu, Marisa, and Blitzivan was executed, as well as for Blitzivan world that he has never seen before, and how he interacts with the world's people." Sequel Blitzivan X Touhou Project ''was later followed up by ''Blitzivan X Touhou Project 2, released in 2019. Category:Touhou Project Category:Bandai Namco Category:2009 films Category:Fictional Japanese films Category:El Kadsreian films Category:Animated films Category:Crossovers Category:Blitzivan Category:Fictional animated films